Organizations
Eight of Race- An ever-changing group of eight members called to save Felor from ruin once every thousand years the crystals of the world are threatened by the expansion of evil in the world. Sandur Hendur- An ever-changing group of eight members called to save Felor from ruin once every thousand years the crystals of the world are threatened by the expansion of good in the world. Reconditus Praedictum- A group of Arcanists who covet technology at any cost. They seek out those who invent or discover and offer them membership to the organization. If they refuse, usually the inventions show up in the hands of Reconditus Praedictum anyways, and the inventor shows up dead somewhere. Usually of seemingly natural causes. Phalanges of the Ater Order- Much like Sandur Hendur only limits its members to twisted and cruel mages typically black robed, however, not always, does not limit how many members, thought to be a few hundred. Caecus Imperium- A secretive group of mages who function similarly to the Eight of Race without the calling. The members may not be evil aligned, and typically oppose the members of the Ater Order. The robes are of all colors including some black, does not limit how many members, thought to be a few hundred. Black Port Triad- An organization that does what few else will, such as kidnapping, murder at times, theft, transport of illegal goods, trafficking of people and animals, selling of illicit drugs and the like. The organization is run by three families who all have an equal influence on the operations as well as an equal share in the profits. Hipar Syndicate- An organization whose origins is unknown, some say they have a secret base somewhere on the high seas. They own almost as many ships, although of smaller sizes, as the Free Trade Empire. Most of their ships come from boarding and capturing, some come from blatant theft from a dock. Most of the members prefer to never be on dry land. Many have confused the syndicate for Powderbangs, although most members of the syndicate do not have firearms. Powderbangs- While not an organization, but an actual race, many are unable to tell the difference between native Felorians and Powderbangs, so to help distinguish Powderbangs often do not take offense to being called an organization. Although it is still almost a guarantee that if the person is carrying a firearm, they are a Powderbang. Sulanni Raiders- Technically all Sulanni if given the chance would likely raid the homes and belongings of others there are many among them who have made this a way of life. The membership has generally shrank over the years as the Free Trade Empire has grown in prosperity in trading mostly thanks to the mysterious family that funds the expansion of War-Marts across the land. Sulanni itself is rife with corruption, although this will be covered elsewhere. Tesardinians- An elite mercenary force, some say the most elite, although the Jal are more effective, they do not have the numbers that the Tesardinian Mercenary force has which allows the Tesardinians to take on more jobs. They do not murder specific targets, although death does often happen during a contract. They are most often used in territorial disputes and recovery missions. Crimson Spear- An elite mercenary force, although not of the same prestige or effectiveness as the Tesardianians or the Jal, still used quite often, while they do not refuse murder contracts, they do not often take them due to the potential for difficulties with the much larger Assassin's Guild. The membership of the company is on the rise, and many say the company has made its way to Rhydunus and swells its forces with members of the frustrated militaries of that war-torn land. It seems a decision may soon be made on Rhydunus now that the Crimson Spear is there. Many assume this means a decisive battle where the name the Crimson Spear will prove true. Others say there is still hope for peace, although lives will still be lost to achieve it. Legion of Lexastrum- An organization of Arcanists that prides itself for being the largest group of black robed mages throughout Felor. The total count is unknown but any black robed mage is most likely to be a member, which has led many to fear the black robes. Though secretive the members of the Caecus Imperium have infiltrated their ranks and discovered truly horrific things, most of them practice Necromancy, Witchraft, Demonology, Diabolism, Astrology, Blood Magic, among other sadistic things such as sacrifices, necrophilia, and torture. Angels of Death- Believed to follow the Aspect of Death as a religion, these mercenaries are particularly violent and unafraid of murder, second to only the Assassin's Guild for taking contracts involving murder and other vile acts. The leader is believed to be a powerful Necromancer.